The Third Day
by Zelda Martial
Summary: My 'short' story of Chibi Link's adventures in the Mask of Majora *aka Majora's Mask*


Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask is not mine, never will, now or ever be.L Belongs to Nintendo and its affiliates.

~The Third Day~

By Zelda Martial

~PRESENT~

My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Could it be? Could this really be the end?

All else was pushed from my mind as I quickly played the Oath to Order on my Ocarina of Time.

When I was finished the world shook with violent force as the four giants now stood on the outside of Clocktown and just as the moon was about to crash down upon the world, the Giants, out stretched their arms and halted the heavenly body from crashing upon the world.

I sighed in relief but suddenly realized that my quest was not yet over.

There was sudden quiet and then a scream as the Mask of Majora released its hold from Skull Kid.

The Mask of Majora then slowly turned towards me as if it was going to take held of me next and spoke.

"You may have won the battle, but you have yet to face me."

The mask then disappeared into the frozen moon.

At first, I didn't know what to do, but Tatl quickly helped me find out.

"Hey!" Tatl exclaimed. "You want to go after the mask, right?"

I nodded.

Just as I was about to ask Tatl how to go after Mask of Majora, a faint light surrounded both Tatl and me and the next thing we knew, we were standing in the middle of a vast lake with an island containing a lone tree in the center.

I walked towards the tree on the island and was shocked to find that there were four kids on the island. As I got closer to them, I noticed that they were wearing the same masks that I had received after destroying the bosses in the temples.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to one of the kids.

~THREE HOURS LATER~

I had finished my quest to obtain the Oni Link mask and now found myself in a room of many colors.

I pulled out the mask of Oni Link and then put it on.

When the mask finished its transformation, I found myself ready to face the Mask of Majora.

The four masks I had gained from the temples had been mysteriously taken from me and placed on the walls. 

It was then that the Mask of Majora appeared yet again.

"You pitiful fool." The mask spoke. "You are not match for me."

You don't know who you are dealing with." I replied. "I am Link, Hylian Hero of Time." I then withdrew my sword.

"We'll see about that." A second's quiet passed before the mask spoke again. "Enough talk! The battle begins now."

With that, the Mask of Majora began its assault anew.

~20 Minutes Later~

"Oh!" The Happy Mask guy exclaimed. "You found it. How can I ever thank you?"

I didn't reply to the man I had done the heroic deed for because my attention had been grabbed by the advancement of the Skull Kid. However, why Skull Kid had caught my attention was that he was sniffing me.

"You smell familiar." He replied. "Like the kid I met back in the Lost Woods."

I didn't bother to tell Skull Kid that I was in fact the same person he had described, but I instead turned to Tatl who was hovering with her brother nearby.

"Tatl," I began. "Thank you for helping me."

Tatl left her brother's side for a moment and came next to me.

"You're welcome." She replied.

I hopped on to the back of Epona and was about to leave Termina Field, but the Happy Mask guy stopped me.

"I must leave now." He began. "But before I do, I must give you something to show my gratitude." He then pulled out of h is mound of masks two wooden objects. "Please take these as a token of my appreciation." When he placed the items in my hand, I smiled.

One of the wooden objects was a carved figurine of Epona and me and the other was of Skull Kid and his fairy friends.

"Remember who your friends are." The Happy Mask guy replied. "Maybe we'll see each other again." With that, he was gone.

I gazed at the objects a moment more and then got off Epona and walked towards Skull Kid.

Skull Kid backed away from me and I stopped walking toward him. He looked sheepish and he was digging the end of his right shoe into the grassy turf.

"I'm sorry," Even though he was still afraid of what I might do to him, he finished his sentence no the less. "Will you be my friend?" 

The question caught me off guard at first, but a second later I nodded my affirmation.

I then held out my hand with the woodcarving of Epona and myself within it, but as I did so, Skull Kid covered his face, clearly afraid of what I was going to do.

I gently put my free hand upon his shoulder and offered the gift to him again.

Skull Kid lowered his hands from his face and looked at the gift, then at me.

"Is this for me?"

I nodded.

"For you to always remember me by, forever."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Skull Kid was confused. "Aren't you going to stay with me?" This was going to be harder than I thought.

"I am on a journey, much like the one I just completed. It is my duty to protect this world from the evil that wishes to do it harm and I know that was why you brought me here." I smiled at Skull Kid then. " I give this figure of myself to you so that you may never forget me." I then pulled out the figure of Skull Kid and his fairies.

"Just as I will always remember you."

"Oh wow! I'll remember you, always ^^." Skull Kid smiled and then disappeared with his two fairy friends, leaving me to my travels. 

~15 Minutes Later~

I had walked beside Epona for a little while and eyed a strong Deku Vine, which had blossomed with the season's enchanted warm breeze and as I picked the vine, the periwinkle flowers opened and perfumed the air with their sweet fragrance.

I took the figure of Skull Kid and his fairies and looped the vine through the hole, which was present, chiseled into the wood.

Once I had finished my task, I placed the necklace around my neck and I chuckled when I saw where it had landed.

Two instruments of time; one a real instrument of time, that when played can manipulate the flow of time while the other, the wooden figure of Skull Kid, a friend I knew I would have for an eternity.

Cherishing both items, I climbed back onto Epona and rode off into the distance, having all the time in the world.

****

The End ^^


End file.
